1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-effraction safety system for door and window frames.
The invention has been developed in particular with a view to its application to door and window frames formed by a fixed frame and a mobile frame and constituted by sectional elements made of light alloy, typically aluminium or its alloys. In this type of door and window frames, the sectional elements forming the mobile frame are provided with at least one longitudinal groove with undercut cross section, installed within which are the accessories that enable control of opening and closing of the door or window frame according to the position of a control handle. Said accessories comprise one or more closing elements, which co-operate with complementary closing elements fixed to the fixed frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of door and window frames of this type is described in the European patent application No. 07108493 filed in the name of the present applicant.
Attempts at effraction in regard to door and window frames of this type are usually performed by trying to deform inwards the upright of the mobile frame opposite to the hinges. In order to carry out an attempt at effraction of this type, an effraction tool is forced into the space between the sectional element of the mobile frame and the corresponding sectional element of the fixed frame. Said tool is then rotated so as to deform the sectional element of the mobile frame inwards.